


The Closed Door

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A door you can't open is a bad thing. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/gifts).



> Written to test the new Make the Yuletide Gay system in November 2007 (among much silliness).

Chris kicked the bathroom door shut. "Just don't fucking start, all right?"

"Hey," Brian said from the other side of the door. "Listen, it'll be fine. We'll call room service or something, they'll get us out." He rattled the handle; Chris had locked himself in. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Climbing out the window."

"Chris, we're on the sixteenth floor!" Brian rattled the handle again; still locked. "Look, just come out. We'll fix this." He slumped against the door. No response from Chris. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

Brian heard some indistinct muttering from the other side of the door, followed by nothing at all. He rested his head on the door, trying to figure out what Chris might be doing in there, other than being randomly pissed at him. When Chris yanked the door open, Brian was surprised enough to fall to the floor. He watched as Chris stepped over him and marched across the room.

By the time Brian had stood up, Chris was pulling at the door. "Chris," Brian said with as much dignity as he could manage, "that was just unnecessary." Chris ignored him.

"It's jammed," Brian said, approaching Chris. Chris was still fighting with the door; the expression on his face was either intense concentration, extreme anger, or both. "Not gonna happen."

Chris was still ignoring him, so after a moment Brian reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Chris spun around and gave Brian a violent shove, sending him staggering back towards the bed. Brian was still reeling when Chris took two steps towards him and pushed him again.

Brian bent his knees in order to hit the bed without breaking any parts of his body in the process. In an instant, Chris was on top of him, pinning Brian's arms above his head and scowling. Brian writhed and squirmed, but couldn't match the force with which Chris was holding him down, never mind overpower Chris.

"Why are you pissed at me, exactly?" Brian said, breathing hard with the effort of trying to fight off a hundred and ten pounds of angry Kirkpatrick.

Chris held Brian still. "Do you have any idea how much Justin's mom is going to kill me?" He leaned forward, putting more pressure on Brian's wrists. "No pot for the babies. It's a rule."

Brian managed to twist his legs around Chris's, rolling them over and pinning Chris to the bed with his whole body. Now it was Chris's turn to squirm: Brian put his hands on Chris's shoulders to hold Chris still. Unfortunately, this left Chris's hands free to grab for Brian's ass and squeeze.

"I mean it, Littrell," said Chris. "Rules are rules. And rule one is, no getting me in trouble with Lynn Harless. Apologize and I'll let go."

Chris squeezed harder, and Brian swallowed, willing his voice to come back. "Uh... and if I don't want you to...?"

"Apologize," said Chris, developing an evil smile that looked particularly sinister with a mouth full of braces. He rocked his hips against Brian and slid one hand up, tracing the curve of Brians's spine.

Brian closed his eyes, just briefly, and rested his forehead against Chris's. "Apologize, I said," Chris murmured.

"He'll be normal in the morning," Brian said in an unsteady voice. Chris was slipping first one finger, then a second, between his legs, making him shiver just a little. He was already half-hard, trying keep himself from squirming against Chris. He slid one hand between their bodies, palming Chris's nipple.

Chris gave a gaspy little laugh. "How do you figure? He wasn't normal _before_..."

"Aw, the kid deserves a little fun," Brian said, and kissed Chris.

They rolled onto their sides to make out and stayed that way for a while, kissing slow and intense, Brian running one hand through Chris's hair as Chris caressed Brian's back.

After a couple of minutes, Chris pulled back, smiling. "Dude, you didn't apologize."

"You want to fight?" Brian asked.

"I'd much rather do this," Chris said, pulling Brian close for another kiss.

Brian kissed back hard, putting one hand tentatively under the front of Chris's T-shirt. Chris made an encouraging noise into Brian's mouth and reached around to Brian's back, pushing his shirt up into his armpits. Brian took the hint and lifted his arms, let Chris wrench the shirt off him and then collapsed back on top of Chris as Chris tossed the shirt right at the jammed door. Chris shifted just a little and flipped Brian onto his back, grinning. Chris was hard against Brian's thigh; Brian could feel his own erection pressed into the soft part of Chris's stomach.

He pulled Chris's shirt over his head, then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for another hot kiss. Chris's hands were already sliding down to the front of Brian's jeans.

He pulled away from the kiss and put his mouth right against Brian's ear. "Head?" he whispered, his breath warm and ticklish on Brian's skin.

Brian wanted to say _hell, yeah,_ but his voice wasn't working, so he just arched his back and tried to push against Chris's stomach. He felt Chris smile, pull away just a little, and then slam back into Brian's groin, grinding hard.

Brian's mouth fell open, but he couldn't do more than make a little noise in the back of his throat as his breath came in huge, ragged gasps. Chris chuckled against Brian's cheek, then slowly moved around to his neck.

Gently, Chris began to kiss Brian's neck, and then lick it in little, experimental touches, like a cat. Brian shut his eyes and shivered at the sensation as Chris licked a path down his neck, across his collar bone and down the middle of his chest. Chris's hands were still at Brian's fly, opening and closing the button over and over. It was such a typical Chris gesture that, if it hadn't been killing him with frustration, it would have made Brian laugh.

Chris paused for a moment, kissing the hair on the lower part of Brian's belly as he slowly unzipped Brian's fly. Brian threaded his hands through Chris's hair as Chris, still kissing, slid his jeans and boxers down over his hips in one slow, smooth movement. There was a moment of intense frustration when Chris did exactly nothing, and then Chris moved his head and swallowed Brian down.

Brian moaned as Chris started to use his tongue: slowly at first, then picking up speed as Brian tensed his fingers in Chris's hair. Then Chris slid his hands back up Brian's legs, stroking Brian's thighs with one hand as he used the other to reach down and touch Brian's balls.

Brian found himself squeezing his eyes shut and panting hard. Too soon, he was rocking forward hard and unable to keep from crying out as he came. After a couple of seconds, he pulled his hands out of Chris's hair and brought them up to his face, letting out his breath in one long sigh.

Chris lifted himself off Brian as Brian, sweating and happy, opened his eyes and smiled.

Chris smiled back and lay down next to Chris, turning his head so Brian could kiss him long and slow. Chris hooked an arm over Brian's back and pulled him close.

Brian was unzipping Chris's fly when he heard a noise outside the door.

***

JC carefully untied one end of the rope and let it fall to the ground. Instantly, the door behind him slammed open with a loud crack and Joey stumbled out, tripped over the rope and crashed into the wall by Chris's door. "You _jackass!"_ he said, then looked past JC to Justin, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of JC, giggling uncontrollably. "_Pair_ of jackasses. I thought I was gonna die in there!"

JC smiled a little. "Sorry, cat. It wasn't intended for you."

Joey's eyes widened a little, and he started to laugh. "Oh, man... Chris was pretty pissed anyway. He is gonna kill you!"

"Well, the idea is, he's already killed Brian, and therefore gotten it out of his system." He glanced at Justin. "Think they'll be done fighting now?"

Justin was not capable of responding verbally.

JC grinned. "Dude, you're _wasted_."

Justin nodded, holding his stomach.

JC patted Justin on the shoulder and pushed open the door. "Hey, guys – Oh! Whoa!"

Chris was on the bed, shirtless, with Brian mostly naked and mostly underneath him, one hand in Chris's pants. Joey said, "Jesus!" and covered his eyes. Justin peered around the door and his eyes went wide, but he couldn't stop laughing. He clung to JC, then let go and simply crumpled onto his knees, pounding the floor with one fist and shouting with laughter.

JC looked at Chris, at Brian, at Joey, and at Justin, and wisely closed the door.


End file.
